


Please Love Me

by GabyElle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Oh my God.Shiro is still in the room. Looking from the corner of his eye, he sees him still on the bed.So Lance did what’s necessary, he pushed Keith away. “Are you freaking kidding me? It’s bad enough that I’ve kissed Shiro which you witnessed, and now you’re kissing me in front of Shiro!” Lance raised his voice.Keith looked unfazed about it, “Shiro doesn’t seem to mind.” He said.“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance asked back.Keith moves closer to Lance again, hooking his arms hooking behind Lance’s waist. His face tilted to the side, nuzzling the spot between Lance’s neck and shoulder, almost like a cat.His lips below Lance’s ear, “He likes to watch.” Keith whispered.The hair on Lance's neck stood up. Keith pressed his lips just below Lance’s chin, enough to distract him again.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Please Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a threesome fic especially involving my favourite boys, I have to say it's a lot harder compared to writing the usual M/M fics. Not to mention, I wrote this fic a year ago so it might not be top tier material. And in this fic, Shiro's return is the REAL Shiro, not the clone. Everyone wins! :D

It all started back when Lance was accepted into the Galaxy Garrison with one purpose in mind, be the best pilot.

But of course, Keith had to come into his way and trying to jeopardize Lance’s plans.

To be fair, it wasn’t his first choice to join that school. It’s because of Shiro that made him decide to go there. Lance looked up to him as a role model and hero, it wouldn’t be long before a new unknown feeling manifested within himself.

He found himself falling for Shiro unconditionally. 

Each time that Shiro was around, the atmosphere began to shift causing Lance to get nervous for no apparent reason, palms sweaty and the racing heartbeat against his chest.

It was real to him. For the first time, Lance was experiencing love.

Until the Kerberos mission happened. Things changed after that.

Upon hearing the tragic news, he felt like his heart fell onto the ground, shattering like delicate glass.

The higher-ups determined it’s caused by the pilot's error and promptly closed the case. Lance found that unbelievable knowing that Shiro wasn’t known for mistakes like that. But yet, people move on from there including Lance himself.

Time flew by quickly without anyone even realizing it. A year had gone by.

Never in his wildest dreams that Lance would ever envision himself being in space, light years away from Earth. And along with it, becoming the universe’s only hope in fighting against the ruthless leader.

Then, Shiro returned—alive and well. And along with his heart, never forgot about him, his old hidden feelings resurfaced again.

Lance was too much of a coward to be honest and upfront with his feelings because he fears rejection.

Though, he felt a little envious seeing Shiro and Keith being casual with each other. Little by little, his gut was telling him there’s something more is happening between them. Yet, he forced himself to pushed those thoughts down, just like his affections on Shiro.

But it’s good to have Shiro back again. Even if it means that Lance couldn’t return to Earth anytime soon.

Home.

His family didn’t know that he left.

He’s feeling homesick again.

***

It’s always been thought that Team Voltron might not make it out alive in each of their battles, and this one’s no different, even after forming new alliances.

Voltron faced Zarkon before, they barely got out alive the first time and the result of that being separated from the wormhole.

So facing him again means there's no room for mistakes. Not to mention, it’s this fight that they have to end Zarkon’s reign once and for all. The fight of their lives.

In the end, they always come up victorious with unfortunate results.

“He’s gone.” Lance expressed with confusion upon staring at the cockpit of the Black Lion with Shiro nowhere in sight.

He couldn’t help but think that maybe fate was pulling a sick, cruel joke on him. Lance was able to cope with Shiro’s disappearance once, but this time around it’s different, if any, it's a lot worse than before.

Only because of Shiro's presence and natural leadership are what shaped Team Voltron in the first place. Lance could feel the empty void in his heart a lot more this time around making it harder to surpass it no matter how hard he tried. It affected everyone as they tried to think of an explanation behind his bizarre disappearance. 

Keith took it the hardest.

Ever so rebellious, his own accord decided to venture out into space to seek out Shiro. Only to be met with disappointment written on his face upon returning empty-handed. It's been that way for months.

Somehow, it felt like Keith was trying to distance himself from the team, being distant and guarded self again.

Seeing Keith this way made Lance felt sorry for him.

* * *

Lance found himself staring at the ceiling in his room, his mind couldn't rest nor able to drift to sleep. Somewhere in the distance, he hears the low humming, barely audible that he could usually sleep it off.

But tonight's different. He wasn't feeling an ounce tired there’s no telling how long he’d been awake.

Annoyed, he forced himself out of bed to get some fresh air.

The good thing that came out of it, at least he could sit at the lounge with an incredible view of space and stare at the stars while doing his best not to think about home again.

He likes the silence, a moment to himself to forget everything that has transpired so far.

Behind him, he hears approaching footsteps, followed by a softest, “Oh”.

Lance looked over his shoulder, not expecting to find Keith entering the lounge. He frowned at him, “Why are you awake?”

“Why aren’t you?” Keith countered back.

A brief silence, until Lance responded, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither.” His answer was short and brief.

And Lance believed him just by noticing dark circles under his eyes but chose not to address it.

The silence grew again, this time unnerving with the Red Paladin's presence, so he forced himself to stare at the stars again, “At least looking at the stars calms me.” He spoke.

He hears Keith's distant footsteps approaching behind him and flopped next to Lance putting a good distance between them. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Where do you think Shiro is?” Keith asked aloud.

It was sudden, Lance was caught off guard. The last thing he expected was Keith to be opening up about Shiro. Normally, he would get defensive or upset about the conversation.

This would be the first time he opens up about his disappearance, to him of all people.

Lance hesitated, struggling to come up with a response. Say the wrong thing and Keith will flip out. “We’ll find him, Keith.” He told.

His gaze remained fixated towards the large window panel, “I hope so, because to be honest with you, Lance. I’m exhausted.”

“But you won’t rest until you find him.” Lance mentioned.

No response but Lance knew the answer. “You see, you're easy to read after all.”

A smile etched at the corner of Keith's lips. "I guess."

Lance places his hand on Keith's shoulder, "We'll find him, Keith. You're not alone in this."

It's only fair that Keith could use some form of encouragement, it's the least he could do about it.

His smile grew. A genuine smile—perhaps what would be the first time since the whole ordeal. 

And surprise, surprise. They're having a conversation with no bickering whatsoever.

As Keith lets out another round of laughter, his body leaned forward and hair falling over his shoulders.

Having a mullet is a hairstyle sin, but yet, it looks good on Keith.

“Lance?”

He's looking at him, hardly hearing his name being called. How did Lance not notice the purple shade in his eyes before? It's unique, alluring.

His mind drifts away, his body moves closer towards Keith on his own accord. 

What followed after that would be imprinted into their minds for the longest time to come.

Lance pressed his lips against Keith's and time stood still.

He pulled away what felt like minutes later—only to meet Keith's surprised face. Realizing right away that he just messed up.

"Um...." Lance trailed, struggling to come up a reason explaining his actions.

But he did not expect Keith swiftly fisted his hand around Lance's collar and pulled him back for another kiss.

Lance remembered Keith being gentle. Who knew?

Finding himself, tracing his finger against his lips, recalling the kiss before reality sinks in followed by the sudden rush of heat spread across his face.

He couldn't get it out of his mind. In fact, Lance was haunted by it.

Conflicted and partially hating himself for doing that, despite it brought some relief in him. Ironically, it was Lance's first kiss with the person he least favoured.

Not once Keith showed any ounce of anger towards him for that kiss. Why?

It’s like they both needed healing from each other due to Shiro’s unexplained disappearance.

Fast forward days later, Keith appeared to be unfazed about the whole ordeal, pretending the kiss never happened. Just like their bonding moment, Lance chose not to address it having lied about it.

He remembered it  _ vividly  _ but too egoistic to admit it. 

While the team suspected nothing amiss, Lance knew that the kiss affected Keith. The subtle change in his body language like avoiding eye contact and standing further away from him. Keith’s solo trips into space searching for Shiro was a lot more frequent and would be away longer than before.

It felt like he got stabbed in the gut. Now, regretting kissing him in the first place.

It’s best not to dwell too much about it. He told himself.

Good thing there’s a pool in the castle.

***

Lance had the pool all by himself. The relaxation he needed as he floated across the pool. What a blessing.

He inhaled deeply, holding his breath before dunking his head into the water and stayed there for a good amount of time.

The absolute bliss, just him in his world surrounding himself by the waters.

When his lungs started craving for air again, Lance emerged out from the water, gasping. But it felt good.

He wipes the water from his face, blinking only to discover Keith standing at the other side of the pool.

And the silence grew again.

“I come to use the pool.” Keith stated, like he's making a point.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Obviously.”

He narrowed his eyes, “If you want me to leave, just say it.”

“I don’t mean it that way.” Lance interjected. “Look, you stay on your end while I stay on my end. Sounds fair?”

Keith shrugged, “Sounds good to me.”

It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. The rule is not to step on each other's boundaries.

Eyes closed, Lance dunked his head into the water again doing his best to ignore Keith's presence in the pool. Until he couldn't hold his breath, coming back to the surface again, he felt Keith's watchful gaze on him, unreadable. Neither of them broke eye contact.

***

They agreed and broke the rule in a short time, invading each other’s personal space, lip-locking in each other’s arms.

This time, it’s more intense than the previous night. Soaking in the cool waters, but under their fingertips their skin felt warm to touch, skin touching skin.

And Keith can’t get better at kissing from that one-time incident.

Lance wonders if that was all Keith thought about since then.

It's likely obvious now that this is more than just comfort. Was it an attraction?

A sudden gasp slipped out of his lips and losing his train of thoughts.

Keith’s lips pressing against his neck, lightly nibbling on his skin. He caught Lance’s reaction and it pleases him greatly, using that as an advantage to tease him more.

Chills travelled down Lance’s spine just feeling the warm trails of Keith’s kisses, lightly biting against his skin.

“If you leave any marks, I’m going to kill you.” Lance forced a warning out from his lips.

He hears him let out a single chuckle instead.

* * *

Lance cringed upon looking at himself in the mirror. The sight of the hickeys against his tanned skin, from his neck trailing down to his shoulders. Soon, irritation followed right after. Keith is such an absolute jerk.

Zipping his jacket up to his neck and his hoodie over his head, he gave himself one last look making sure that most of the bites are concealed before giving himself a couple of breathers before exiting out from his room.

He silently prayed that no one would start questioning him.

Thankfully, no one did. Though, Lance caught Keith smirking smugly at him. Asshole.

Days dragged on. The hickeys were starting to fade, thank goodness.

But since then, Lance kept his distance far away from Keith, never wanting to make the same mistake. And for a while, he grew to forget about their little pool encounter. There are more important matters to be dealing with — finding Shiro.

_ Please come home, Shiro. We miss you, I miss you. Come home.  _

Lance repeated that phrase almost every day like a prayer.

He wasn’t the kind that believes in miracles. Until it happened.

A miracle.

Perhaps, there is some sort of divine intervention in space after all.

For the first time, Keith didn’t come back to the castle alone, but with Shiro by his side.

He did it. He found Shiro.

It's hard not to take note of his appearance, something had happened to him. But regardless, their leader has been found. Answers can wait.

***

Shiro was able to jump back on his feet, back with his usual self again. A fresh, clean haircut and most of his injuries healed.

It's good to have Voltron back again.

Only this time it’s entirely different.

With Shiro's return, Keith had taken the effort to make frequent checks on him and his well being. Yet again, it bothered Lance seeing their intimacy. The jealousy feeling resurfaced back in his heart, even if he tried to think of the positive side things and not think of their activities behind closed doors.

And it wasn’t him alone that felt that way. So did the others. While it wasn’t mentioned verbally, it was the look on their faces that tells it all.

There’s something going on between Shiro and Keith, a vibe that’s not usual.

They always maintain a close relationship, but their subtle actions proved otherwise demonstrating it to a more affection kind. Obviously, they’re trying to keep it low-key, it wasn’t working. Even a simple gesture of them holding hands and letting go whenever someone else comes into the room.

Until the cat was finally out of the bag when Hunk shockingly found them lip-locking that they have to come clean about it.

So it was true after all, their relationship blossomed into something much more.

Surprisingly everyone took it well… almost. Lance wants to be happy for them, but he couldn’t help but feel like he’s just been thrown off the cliff.

“I’m happy for you guys.” He remembered saying those words, and each sentence felt like a jab into his chest, the hardest thing he’d ever say out loud.

It left him no choice but to learn to move on again. All over again.

And Lance learned that it won’t be easy.

Since then, they’re pretty open with how they convey their love for each other. A little sense of regret filled Lance, rather preferring them sneaking around instead.

Which led to him catching them along the hallway. It started innocently at first that escalated further quickly.

Lance wasn't for one to spy on them with the full view of them heavily making out, hands all over each other on the long couch at the main lounge of the castle.

It's a good thing that he hid behind the walls to avoid getting spotted by them and most importantly remain quiet at all times.

Shiro had his hand under Keith’s shirt with his lips latched against his neck, enough to reignite the incident with Keith in the pool. Shiro's hand reached for Keith's neck.

Just watching them, Lance remembers the feel of Keith's mouth and tongue, his warm breath blew against his skin sent shivers down his spine. Even with the feel of his teeth lightly scraping on him. He hated himself for liking Keith’s lips on him. How it felt good, almost like it felt right. The feel of their tongues was brushing against each other so heatedly.

Heat washed over him as his finger ghosted over his lips. The ache he felt seeing Shiro and Keith’s mouth entangled each other, oh he wants more.

“Shiro…” Keith moaned lewdly, the same way how he moaned for Lance’s name which he could still hear it as clear as day.

It looked like Shiro knew what he was doing, it's obvious that he’d done this before. Knowing this fact made Lance feel flustered all over, now he wished to have Shiro’s mouth on him. Not just his lips alone.

“I want you, Shiro…” Keith expressed more, his voice filled with desperation.

“Do you now?” Shiro spoke in a husky tone that sounded almost too sexy.

“Yes, please.”

Lance almost couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. The reserved, overconfident, smug Keith that got him weak on his knees, switched to a different vulnerable and submissive side.

In an awkward position, Keith draped himself on the couch with one leg hanging on the edge, Shiro hovering over him.

To support his weight, Shiro had his other arm on the couch with his knee propped up. From a distance away, Lance could see a glimmer of mischief in Shiro’s eyes, enough to make him gulped nervously.

Watching Shiro brought his knee closer and pressed in between Keith’s thighs.

Keith understood it right away without needing the words to say it, thrusting and grinding against Shiro’s thigh.

Shiro flashed a grin, obviously liking this.

Keith’s moans grew audible and picked up the speed rubbing himself under Shiro’s watchful gaze.

This is so wrong for Lance to be even seeing this, but he can’t bring himself to look away. Just hearing Keith’s lewd moans got him flustered all over.

“Shiro…” Keith gasped, his hand clutched Shiro’s shirt tightly like his life depends on it and subsequently pulled him into a needy kiss.

Having been too absorbed into this to the point that Lance hadn’t realised his pants that gotten unusually tight for his comfort.

Lance glanced down at himself, “Shit.” He muttered to himself.

“Shiro… I’m close…”

Hearing those words brought another smile on Shiro’s face, “Don’t hold back, Keith. I want to hear you.” His request filled with authority. Not the usual talk of a leader, but a dominant.

He’s completely envious towards Keith. Lance wants Shiro to speak to him that way.

Keith thrusted himself against Shiro hard for a few more times just wanting that release.

And the ripple shook within Keith, his body trembled followed by a moan that Shiro was quick enough to silence him with his hand against his mouth.

To Lance, that was just arousing. Even after the end of it, he still couldn’t bring himself to move.

They locked gaze, just looking into each other's eyes with the softest look written on their faces. He realizes that look right away, his chest aches. 

“Can you stand?” Shiro asked.

“I think so.” Keith replied.

Shiro held his hand out for Keith, his legs wobbled a little but able to stand up straight. 

Lance came to his senses and promptly left the area without getting spotted by them.

***

That night, Lance found himself unable to sleep. Each time he closes his eyes, the image of Shiro and Keith on the sofa comes back to him so vividly.

It’s haunting him, he could still hear Shiro’s deep voice filled with lust that still sent chills down his spine, same with Keith’s moans and his cries of pleasure when he climaxed, etched into his mind.

He felt the tightness in his pants again. 

It’s too late to go for a cold shower. But it can't continue like this.

There’s only one way and it’s the only way. Shit, the last time he touched himself was back at the Garrison when he's getting used to puberty and the changes happening on his body.

But what choice does he have?

Lance slides his hand under his pants, palming himself against his erection enough to cause his body to shudder from that touch alone.

He closes his eyes and starts it slowly, it’s been a while after all. 

Again, Lance envisioned himself back to the lounge. He sees Shiro’s face and his voice of persuasion, the exact way how he spoke to Keith. But instead, he was saying his name.

“Look at you, Lance.”

Lance grunted as he gave himself a couple of strokes. “Touch me, Shiro.” He whispered to himself.

Shuffling against his bed, it won’t take long for him to feel wetness on his hand, precome leaking out from the tip.

With his other hand, Lance began tugging down his pants lower down to his ankles for better comfort.

He wet his lips by running his tongue over it, desperately wanting to be kissed. He always wondered how it feels to have Shiro’s lips on him.

By witnessing how he was kissing Keith earlier made him feel envious that he won’t be getting the opportunity to taste Shiro’s lips on him. He’ll forever fantasize it in his thoughts and dreams.

Lance let out a little whine, his hips thrusting against his hand. By now, he could feel the heat spreading all over his body.

However, Shiro’s touch isn’t enough for Lance. In his mind, Keith decided to join in on the fun by slipping his arms and wrapped around Lance’s torso. Keith’s mouth against Lance’s neck, because he knew damn well that's his weak spot.

It couldn’t get any more overwhelming than this. To have two people all over him.

Now that Keith has joined in the fun, Shiro grinned excitedly, leaving Lance’s lips and lowered himself to pamper Lance with more kisses on his torso, trailing down to his belly. His kisses left a burning trail on Lance’s skin. Not to mention, Keith delightfully sucking on his neck again with his hands caressing his chest.

His hands completely slicked with his own precome, making a mess of himself and he’s hardly close to climaxing.

Lance had to tease himself with his free hand to imagine Shiro’s or Keith’s touch on him. It was so arousing that his skin was flushed hot with sweat.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop.” He uttered.

He sees Shiro’s smirk, “How close are you?”

Too close, Lance could feel the tension rising little by little. He couldn’t take it much longer and desperately wanted the release.

“Don’t keep him waiting, Shiro.” Keith joined in, his voice was filled with mischief.

There’s a glint written in Shiro’s eyes, sharing the same sentiment with Keith and his hand began pumping Lance’s cock at a quick pace.

Lance moaned again, struggling to keep his voice down as he stroked himself faster, wanting for this to be done and over with.

The lower part of his body tightens, feeling the sudden rise of the pleasure building up in him.

“Let me hear you, Lance.” Shiro coaxed him.

All he could muster was a whimper at the back of his throat before his entire body ripped apart. Lance bit the bottom of his lip to stop his moans as jets of warm come shot out from his cock making a mess of himself a lot more than before.

His body shook and in a last bit of effort, Lance violently bucked his hips into his hand still around his cock to let the orgasm ride off longer.

Struggling to catch his breath, he was tingling all over. That orgasm took a toll on his body, having forgotten that’s how it felt like.

He’s a mess, both physically and mentally. While that orgasmic bliss was what he needed, the high quickly died down, a sense of guilt and sheer humiliation took over.

* * *

Now that Shiro has taken his position back as the Black Paladin, the threat is still out there. Apparently, even after winning the battle with Zarkon destroyed, his army isn’t. They'll have to take some planning to deal with what’s left of the Galra empire.

Which is why they're heavily under attack by the Galra fleets, impossible to counterattack. Only by forming Voltron they have the power to stop the attack, it always has.

“Form Voltron!” Shiro announced.

They did this too many times, it shouldn't be a problem. Until now— nothing happened. 

“Why are we not forming Voltron?” Pidge asked aloud.

“We have to try again, we’re taking heavy fire!” Keith cuts in.

Without a second thought, they tried again. Flying at high speed while avoiding fires proved to be difficult but it’s something that they’ve learned to handle by now.

After seconds continued to tick by, still nothing. Panic ensues instantly.

“Something’s not right.” Lance exclaimed.

“We’re sitting ducks over here. What are we going to do?” Hunk asked back.

There’s no way they can’t stay here. It’s up to Shiro’s call now.

“Fallback. We’re getting out of here. Allura, you have to wormhole as far away as possible from them.” Shiro ordered.

It wasn’t the first time they retreated from a fight, but this battle felt a lot more like they’re running away without even trying to defend themselves.

***

They returned to the castle with much disappointment and with Allura's help they're able to wormhole far away from the fleet's attack.

“What happened back there?” Allura demanded. Her face tells it all. She’s angry and had every right to be.

“We can't form Voltron. It was embarrassing.” Hunk mumbled under his breath.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Allura wondered. “You didn't encounter this issue before. You were doing so well, saving countless lives, even facing Zarkon.”

“With Shiro back, it shouldn’t be any problem. I detect no such technical issues on any of the lions. Still…” Pidge trailed on, trying to think of an explanation.

“We almost got beat up out there.” Lance said to himself, loud enough for the rest to hear.

For not being able to form Voltron, demonstrates a weakness to the enemy.

“Now, the Galra knows that we can’t form Voltron, it serves an advantage to them. It won’t be long for them to strike back at us with full force. Even with or without Zarkon. So whatever it is, we need a solution to this problem.” Allura remarked making a point and left with a wave of disappointment in the air. 

For not being able to form Voltron, demonstrates a weakness to the enemy.

Shiro and Keith were the first to leave, together. Who's even surprised by now? Pidge and Hunk discuss tirelessly, trying to come up with the solution on Voltron. She noted that she found nothing wrong or unusual with Voltron, statistics came out nothing and she’s never wrong.

“That could only leave one explanation. It’s not science, it’s our connection with the Lions. I mean that’s usually the case, isn’t it? Without a strong bond with our lions, we’re unable to form Voltron.” Hunk spoke out.

“If that’s the case, why?” Pidge asked again.

The realization hits Lance, he has the answer. He's the reason. His conflicted feelings towards Shiro and Keith, not only affected their inability to form Voltron but also got in the way of jeopardizing the bond within them.

* * *

They still have not solved the issue with not being able to form Voltron, and the effects of that left a dark cloud looming over their heads with just trying to come up with answers. Lance realizes right away that they can't continue like this and felt it's fair to own up to his own fault. 

He’s not worthy to become a Paladin, he should just step down. This is a lot harder than he thought as they surely want to know the reason why for his abrupt choice.

He can't come clean that he's dealing with his feelings towards Shiro and Keith at the same time.

Lance was completely absorbed into his own deep thoughts that he suddenly collided with someone, feeling a pair of firm hands on his shoulders.

“Whoa, Lance!”

Lance gasped, recognizing that voice. “Shiro.” He expressed out loud.

“You alright there? You seem distracted.” Shiro mentioned.

It would be the first time, someone actually asked him that question—and it almost broke him. Every part of his being wanted to spill all of his struggles, but he just can’t.

“I’m fine, Shiro.” Lance denied with his voice almost solemn. It must be the look on his face that gave away because Shiro can sense something amiss.

“You sure?” He asked again.

It made Lance even more nervous. What could he say? He bit the bottom of his lip, “Do you think I’m good for the team? As a Paladin?” Lance asked instead.

Shiro blinked in confusion, “What are you talking about? Of course, you are! The Blue Lion wouldn’t have chosen you. You have your own qualities that would benefit the team. Like being a sharpshooter, for example.”

Lance did his very best not to flush over Shiro’s comments. How could he forget that time when he joined Shiro on that prison mission. He specifically picked him because he’s good with his aim, it’s his thing. “I suppose I am.” He recalled.

“Why are you asking me this?” Shiro asked again.

Lance frowned, “I’ve been thinking lately....” He trailed.  _ Here goes nothing.  _ “I'm thinking of stepping down my position as the Blue Paladin.” He ultimately confessed.

Shiro's eyes widened in shock, “Why?”

"I'm the reason why we can't form Voltron. So, I decided it's best that I should let Allura take over my position, she’s gotten pretty good at it after all." He explained.

“Hold on a minute…”

“It's for the best, Shiro. What matters is that we need to end this fight with the Galra.” Lance continues on.

“Lance, please stop talking.” Shiro’s firm voice cuts Lance off. “We need everyone on the team during this crucial time. Given our current situation of being unable to form Voltron, we’ll find a way. You’re a good fighter, more than you think. I have the utmost faith in you.”

Lance was rendered speechless upon hearing Shiro's words. Shiro did not see his flaws and trusted in him, it felt almost like he didn't deserve that treatment.

A wave of emotions swept over Lance and out of impulse, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Shiro. Tears welled up in his eyes which he forced himself not to let it spill. He won’t cry in front of Shiro.

The hug took Shiro by surprise, in return, he hugged Lance back. Enough to bring comfort in Lance. In an instant, all his worries faded away from his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, breaking the silence.

Lance nodded and pulled back from the hug to meet Shiro’s soft gaze. “Better thanks to you.”

“I’m glad to help then.” He expressed his gratitude.

Seeing how much Shiro cares, Lance’s heart craves for more. He felt his heart thump rapidly against his chest.

He loves the way Shiro says his name with such gentleness. As Lance shifted his gaze to Shiro’s lips, he felt drawn in with an overwhelming state of desire to press his lips against Shiro.

Lance leaned his body closer, standing on the tip of his toe to meet Shiro’s height.

So close, so close. He could feel his breath.

And everything else became a standstill the moment their lips touched. 

Lance let out a sigh, the weight on his shoulders lifted. It felt so right.

Much to his surprise, Shiro responded by kissing him back. Unlike his kiss with Keith—fueled with intensity and passion. His kiss with Shiro was filled with gentleness.

“Shiro!” 

It was Keith’s voice, it sounded close. Enough to snap Lance out of his daze and pushed himself away from Shiro out of impulse.

And he sees Keith, standing at the corridor with a complete full view of him standing with Shiro.

The look on his face tells it all. Keith just witnessed him kissing Shiro.

Lance felt the shame like a bucket of ice-cold water poured over him, he did the one thing he probably shouldn't have done, yet he did—he ran.

Not stopping until he made it back into his room, throwing himself into bed.

He really screwed up this time. Yet again, he allowed his emotions to got ahold of him and acted on it without thinking about the consequences.

***

He'd crossed the line. The damage has been done and the worst of it all, being caught by Keith no less.

Since that incident, Lance forced himself to stay in his room, curled up in his bed with the sheet over his head acting as a shield, he never wants to leave. 

Though, part of him wondered why Keith has not barged into his room to confront him about it yet. Surely, he’s pissed. Maybe he’s waiting for the right time to strike at Lance.

He gulped to himself with his eyes shut tight.

Then, he hears a knock on his door that startled him.

“Lance.”

He gulped thickly, speak of the devil, it's Keith's voice.

Keith stated again, “I know you're in there. There's no use hiding. And I can wait until you come out. I have the whole day just waiting.”

He really can't catch a break. Lance ruffed in frustration and got up and stomped towards the door.

The door opens up for him and Keith stands right before his eyes. "Give me a break, Keith." He complains.

“We need to talk.” Keith went right into it.

Lance sighed to himself, there's no way to go around it. “Yeah, I figured as much. Can I just say that I'm sorry with—"

Keith held his hand up before Lance could get his full apology out. "That can wait until we meet with Shiro."

This shouldn't be any worst than that? But what other choice does he has?

Wordlessly, Lance followed Keith to meet Shiro. Keith hardly said anything that only made him even more nervous than it already is. His mind was scrambling as he was trying to think of an explanation.

When they got to his room, Lance noticed Shiro seated on his bed. His expression was unreadable while Keith stood behind Lance with his arms crossed over his chest, back against the wall. 

Well, this is it. Time to own up his mistake. But how is he going to start explaining himself?

“Lance.” Shiro spoke first with the calmness in his voice.

He clutched his hands tightly, here goes nothing. “I’m sorry for what I did.” That's a half-lie. He liked kissing Shiro, it was tender and made him feel complete despite how wrong it left.

On the other hand, when he kissed Keith it was frantic and so heated that it lit the flame within him.

“I didn’t mean to come in between you both.” Lance continued again, he swallowed thickly. “You see… the thing is—”

“You have a crush on Shiro.” Keith cuts in.

Lance froze right there and turned to Keith who looked unfazed even for the slightest.

“Keith!” Shiro expressed exasperatedly.

“What? Don’t act surprised. You can’t fool me, it’s written on your face.” Keith added.

It sounded like he’s mocking him, and anger took over Lance. “If you’re jealous then say so, Keith.” He challenged him.

He knows that Keith won't back down. And that’s what he did, squaring up to Lance. 

This time, Shiro stood up. “Keith.” He warned.

Keith ignored him again. “I’m not jealous.” He argued back at Lance with a harsh whisper.

However, Lance was feeling bolder going up to his face, “You didn't have any issues kissing me before. Why don't you prove it, now. ”

It flipped a switch and Keith snatched Lance by the collar of his shirt only to have his lips clash against Lance's, shocking him. 

He’s kissing him right in the presence of Shiro.

Lance tries to push Keith away but would not budge. Apparently, Keith is stronger than he is.

Eventually, the anger in Lance fades away. He missed the feel of Keith's lips on him, taking Keith's face in his hands and kissed him back. A sigh escaped him.

Their mouths parted allowing their tongues entangled together. Lance had to will himself not to let himself be weakened by the kiss. Not again.

The pit of his stomach felt like it was on fire. That surge of energy came back alive.

Lance doesn’t want to let go. For a moment it felt right.

It wasn't until a distant cough snapped him out of it. Lance opened his eyes.

_ Oh my God. _

Shiro is still in the room. Looking from the corner of his eye, he sees him still on the bed.

So Lance did what’s necessary, he pushed Keith away. “Are you freaking kidding me? It’s bad enough that I’ve kissed Shiro which you witnessed, and now you’re kissing me in front of Shiro!” Lance raised his voice.

Keith looked unfazed about it, “Shiro doesn’t seem to mind.” He said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance asked back.

Keith moves closer to Lance again, hooking his arms hooking behind Lance’s waist. His face tilted to the side, nuzzling the spot between Lance’s neck and shoulder, almost like a cat.

His lips below Lance’s ear, “He likes to watch.” Keith whispered.

The hair on Lance's neck stood up. Keith pressed his lips just below Lance’s chin, enough to distract him again.

Lance squirmed, weakened by Keith.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Shiro?” Keith teased.

Not a response from him. Lance’s heart beat wildly against his chest both anxious and excited.

Then, Shiro stood up from the bed and took slow steady steps towards Keith and Lance.

He was so dangerously close that Lance could feel his body heat. Shiro was standing right behind him.

His grey eyes darkened, filled with intense need. Shiro’s hand lifts Lance’s chin so that their eyes meet. 

Every part of Lance was trembling when Shiro lowered his face, their lips dangerously close. Not giving him a chance to breathe before Shiro captures Lance’s lips with his.

For Lance, it’s all over for him.

***

Every fibre of his being was on fire, Lance writhing on the bed naked, he can't think. His body surrendered himself to Shiro’s tongue lapping on his collar while Keith busied him by eagerly sucking his cock.

Lance buckled his hips, thrusting his cock into Keith’s mouth, in which Keith reacted by pressing his hips down against the bed.

Keith released his cock with an audible pop, looking up at Lance. His eyes filled with lust.

“Not yet.” He gritted his teeth, "Until I tell you so."

Lance whimpered, clutching the sheets under him, he's unable to move.

Shiro’s fingers delicately teased both Lance’s nipples, fully erect while a moan escaped from his lips.

Shiro’s hand covered his mouth. “Shh… the other can hear you.” He said, voice gruff.

It’s almost too much than he can handle. What’s happening right now is so much better than a dream.

Keith’s mouth bobbed up and down on Lance’s cock causing the feel of the impending orgasm rising. He’s good at sucking people off.

He’s so close, so very close. Any moment, he’s going to come in Keith’s mouth.

But as if Keith knew what's coming ahead of him, he releases his cock from his mouth the second time.

“You’re not allowed to come. Not yet.” Keith ordered like he’s in charge, he sat up straight and moving towards Lance’s hips, parting his legs apart.

“Wait, Keith.” Shiro stopped him. His large hands grabbed Lance’s hips and lifted him up, so that Shiro was under him.

Once they’re both settled. Keith turned around bringing his ass in front of Lance’s face. He looked over his shoulder, “I don’t need to tell you twice.”

And Lance did exactly that. His hands rested on each cheek, spreading it apart and brought his mouth in between his ass.

Keith let out a drawled out moan with his back arched.

Shiro didn’t want to feel left out, his hands wrapped around Lance’s cock and slowly began stroking.

Lance’s tongue gently probed Keith’s puckering hole. Since Keith is good with his tongue, Lance decided to show that he can match up to him as well. He wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock and stroked him.

“Fuck…” Keith hissed under his breath, satisfying Lance fully.

Feeling bolder now, he stuck his tongue further into Keith’s hole.

All of a sudden, Keith pulled his hips away from Lance’s mouth, “Okay, that’s enough.” He informed.

He stood up again facing Lance with his legs spread open again and proceeded to straddle his hips. 

In the dark, his purple eyes glowed. This time, there’s a different kind of glint in his eyes as he shifts his gaze to Shiro instead.

Wordlessly, Shiro got the message and let go of Lance’s cock.

Keith lifted himself and guided Lance’s cock and slowly lowered himself, the tip of his cock probing into Keith’s slick hole.

Lance bit his bottom lip. That was incredibly arousing.

Keith proceeded to thrust himself up and down on his cock causing Lance to groan.

Shiro didn’t want to feel left out. So, he stuck his finger into his mouth wetting his finger and snuck his hand under Lance's ass.

Ever so gently, Shiro teased Lance’s hole. In which Lance immediately tensed involuntarily.

“Shh…” He reassured him softly against his ear. “It’s okay, I got you.”

The gentle soothing behind Shiro’s voice seemed to have worked and Lance relaxed against Shiro.

“We know that you wanted this, Lance…” Keith mentioned, raising his hips and slapping against Lance.

Lance gasped breathlessly. It wouldn’t matter to him now that they’ve known since they were all over him hungrily.

Feeling Shiro’s finger pushing in and out of him, and it wouldn’t take long for him to push a second finger easily into Lance. Tilting his head to the side and kisses Shiro hungrily.

Shiro’s fingers slipped out of him and softly guided his cock into Lance.

He tried not to tense, but damn, Shiro is definitely huge. Lance moaned deeply into Shiro’s mouth. Too much is happening at once, even he's surprised that he hasn’t come yet.

Together, they moved in sync—as one.

The smell of sex and sweat fills the room. Their moans were getting louder that neither of them are holding back, it’s just too good not to.

He feels Keith clenching around his cock, leaving Lance in a vulnerable state of climaxing anytime soon.

He began clenched himself around Shiro’s cock causing him to let out a low, deep groan.

Lance desperately wants to come and he cried out, “I’m so close…I’m...”

Every part of his body came undone spilling his come deep inside Keith. The same time Shiro’s body clenches and Lance could feel his warm come filling him deeply.

Keith’s cock twitches and white jets of come splattered on Lance’s torso.

All of them came together. 

It left Lance in a dizzy like state, the world around him was spinning in circles and his body was tingling from the climax.

So much that he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing Lance remembered is Shiro’s large arms around his small frame and Keith’s lips brushing against his forehead affectionately. They snuggled comfortably against each other.

What just transpired was just too much to be true for Lance. He couldn't be any luckier than this.


End file.
